Saved by a Cowboy (OC x Reader)
by LunaRS
Summary: You've just been saved from...a werewolf? And the guy who saved you calls himself a hunter...he's pretty cute, a little unsettling... Please comment! This was originally a Gift-Fic for MischievousMisfit on Deviantart Enjoy! (The art is by M34g4nCr0w13y on deviantart)


You'd just been saved by a hunter, whatever that meant. He said his name was Jake and that the 'thing' that had attacked you was a werewolf.

'_A werewolf…?' _you mused to yourself, sitting next to the strange hunter in the truck that was roaring down the road; country music droned quietly on the radio.

You snuck a couple of glances his way. He looked young. He had greasy black hair, a lean body and face, tanned skin, and bright green eyes. There was blood all over him and your stomach lurched at the memory of his cutting the thing's head off and then shooting it in the heart...

"Sorry, darlin'," Jake said with a southern drawl.. "We'll have ta stay the night at a motel. I don't have th' energy ta take you home tonight."

He smiled when you didn't respond.

"What's yer name anyways?" he asked.

"...(Y/N)," you answered nervously; how could someone who'd previously been so savage be so good-natured so soon afterwards?

"Purty name," he said, glancing over for a moment. "It's been a long time since i've seen someone as purty as you." he added.

You looked down and blushed, studying your feet with your (E/C) eyes.

"Thanks," you mumbled quietly. "You too-" you blushed when you realized you'd just called him pretty.

Jake laughed heartily-it sounded more like a giggle with a few squeaks to accompany it.

"Me? _Purty?_" He managed to get out. "Well, thank you kindly!" he beamed.

You hid your face as you couldn't help but let a small smile spread from the corners of your mouth.

"Sorry you had ta go through all that back there," Jake apologized, stopping at a light as he drove into town.

"Don't wanna talk about it." you replied, growing somber again; you just wanted to go home and forget about the whole thing.

Jake pulled into a motel parking lot, paid for a night, and led you to the room, which fortunately had two beds.

He threw his duffle bag on one of the beds and you sat on the other, watching him silently and he began rummaging through his things.

"Here," Jake tossed an oversized T-shirt at you. You looked up at his voice and the shirt hit you in the face, startling you.

"Yer supposed to catch it, stupid," he laughed. "You can sleep in that. Yer fancy clothes don' look too comfortable fer sleepin'."

You looked down at your bloodstained peacoat, black miniskirt, and slightly torn white capri yoga shorts. He was right.

"Thanks," you said quietly. You looked from the shirt to Jake expectantly.

"What?" Jake asked after a moment of silence.

"Turn around," you said, blushing slightly.

"Why?"

'_Has this guy __ever__ been around a girl before?' _you thought in exasperation.

"Because I need to change."

The light of realization lit in his eyes and he smiled a very charming smile.

"Sorry, darlin'," he apologized and, after pulling out another shirt, made his way to the bathroom; you wondered why you hadn't just walked to the bathroom yourself.

As quickly as you could, you changed out of your clothes, keeping on your leggings, and slipped on the huge T-shirt. You crawled into your bed and waited, unsure if you would be able to sleep; after blinking a few times, your body finally registered just how tired it was.

Your eyes closed and you began to doze off, lulled by the warm embrace of your blanket, and you listened to Jake walk out of the bathroom.

In that weird place where a person isn't quite sleeping but isn't quite awake, you heard a phone buzz, presumably Jakes, and heard him answer it.

"Hullo?" he said. "I'm in the area, yeah,"

You strained against your exhaustion to hear the receiving end of the call.

"_Really_? Where?...I've got...shut up. I've got a girl here...No she's not a hooker-I'm not like _you_-what?...well, I'll see...fine, fine, I'll do it...No, she don't know...why _should _I tell 'er?...my orders were to come and _protect _humans; that's why I hunt...fair warning? I'm not like mah brothers and sisters...No, I've never killed a human...not a demon in one either...I gotta go, I dun' wanna wake her up...bye." He hung up and shoved the phone in his pocket.

Though this conversation confused and alarmed you, exhaustion began dragging you into sleep until all went black on a single thought: _'What is he?'_

Your eyes opened slowly and your mind took a moment to regurgitate memories of how you'd ended up in a motel room with a strange young man.

Without moving you saw Jake lying on his back and over the covers of his bed, staring up at the ceiling; it didn't look as if he'd actually gone to sleep but you didn't see any trace of exhaustion on his face.

_'Such a strange guy...' _You thought.

"Good mornin'," He said without looking at you.

You were surprised; you hadn't moved an inch and he somehow knew you weren't sleeping.

"Morning," you answered.

"Who were you talking to last night?" You asked after a moment, squirming in your bed.

Jake rolled onto his side to look at you, pushing a bit of his hair out of his face. "A friend of mine,"

Silence again; he kept staring at you until you blushed.

"Where do ya live?" He asked.

For a moment you wondered why he was asking for your address but then you remembered that he was your ride home. You then told him your address.

"Hmmm," he hummed. "The road to your house is haunted."

You were shocked and a little bit skeptical at what he'd just said.

_'But if werewolves are real,'_ you thought. _'Ghosts are a possibility.'_

"I'm sorry, but we're gunna hafta get rid of the ghost on the way." Jake said, sounding as sorry as he looked.

You shrugged and mumbled, "S'fine."

You didn't know why but you wanted to spend more time with this young man; he intrigued you immensely. He made you feel safe and you couldn't shake off the little crush on him that you'd developed when you first laid eyes on him.

"Just make sure it doesn't kill me." you said.

Jake smiled.

"Sure thing."

After about ten minutes, Jakes and your things had been gathered and thrown into his truck and you'd started down the road, only to stop at a thrift shop for some more comfortable clothes for you-you quickly decided on a pair of jeans and a random T-shirt.

The two of you were then on your way; no other cars on the country road could be seen.

For about an hour, the two of you didn't speak. A few minutes into the second hour, you couldn't bear the silence any longer and decided to make conversation with him, curiosity burning in your mind.

"Sooo...who were you talking to last night?" you asked, trying not to sound over-eager for his answer.

"A buddy o' mine," he answered.

"Aaand...what did he want you to tell me?" You continued, looking around chalantly.

"Oh...he thought you might think I was a...creep." Jake explained hesitantly. You were sure he was lying.

"Well you kinda are,"

"Ahaha...I guess." he giggled.

Suddenly the truck screeched to a stop, the radio turning on and switching stations on its own and the headlights flashing on and off. The sudden stop caused you to lurch forward before you felt Jake's strong hand grab your shoulder and hold you back from hitting your head on the dashboard; it felt as if he were stronger than he should have been but you blamed that on adrenaline.

"What the hell?!" You exclaimed. Jake kept his eyes squinted, looking out the windshield at a person who hadn't been there before.

"I-Is that the ghost?" You asked, hoping he'd say it wasn't and drive on.

"Yep." he said quietly.

"W-Well, what're you gonna do about it?"

"Kill 'im. Well, send 'im to the next world." Jake explained.

He let go of your shoulder and undid his seatbelt, opening his door and getting out.

"Stay here, sugah." he winked and you involuntarily blushed, looking out the windshield quickly. He closed the door before hesitating and opening it again to say, "And...uh...don't worry none if ya see anyth'n _weird_…"

You nodded and then looked back out the windshield.

Your heart skipped a beat when the ghost was no longer there.

"Here ghosty, ghosty," Jake began calling out sarcastically.

You couldn't help but laugh in your fear.

All of a sudden you felt very cold and when you turned your head, you saw the disfigured face of the ghost looking at you, the only thing separating it from you being the glass of your window.

"AAAH! JAKE!" You cried out.

The strangest thing happened next: the ghost reached through the glass and grabbed you and suddenly, in the blink of an eye, you were no longer sitting in the truck. You looked around to see you were in a broken down and very old looking cabin.

There were holes in the ceiling and most of the floorboards were rotten and peeling up, warped from rain that must have gotten in during countless storms.

"Jake?" you quietly ventured. The ghost was no where to be seen. Then it suddenly appeared.

Looking down at you with a bloody and gaunt face, it seemed to be trying to speak to you, holding a huge bloodspattered saw. You couldn't hear a word it tried to say.

"Please Lord," You sent up a panicked and desperate prayer. "I don't wanna die!"

Just then a brilliant white light filled the cabin and the ghost shrieked and burned up.

After the light dimmed down you opened your eyes slowly to see Jake standing there, a pile of ashes at his feet, his eyes glowing, and two beautiful white speckled silver wings jutting from his shoulderblades.

"Are ya alright?" he asked worriedly, hurrying to you.

Your eyes widened and you backed away.

"Wh-wh...wings? What? WHAT?" You began to panic.

"Calm down, (Y/N)," Jake put both of his hands on his head exasperatedly. He looked utterly at a loss for how to handle the situation. "I'm an Angel of the Lord."

"An Angel of the Lord?...An Angel of the Lord...okay...I can't...just…" you couldn't get out a complete sentence.

"Wings…" you echoed yourself and your brain seemed to register everything all at once. You took a deep breath and bit your lip.

"Jake the Angel…" you said quietly.

"I was sent here by God on a mission to protect humans...an' I've just sorta _been _here for a while...huntin' things..." Jake tried to explain.

"How long?" you asked, getting calmer, slowly but surely.

"Since...gosh...the 'Murican Civil War? I came down frum Heaven an' found this guy," He pointed to himself. "My true vessel. His name's Lawrence Coal, or was. My actual name is Jacob and people started calling me Jake so I guess it jus'...stuck? Lawrence was a cowboy an' I tried my best to continue his life. My mission was to watch over and protect humans…"

"Woah...and-wait, if you're an Angel, why do you drive a truck?" you interrupted yourself.

"Don't know...guess I jus' get tired flying all over th' place…" he answered sheepishly.

You suddenly burst out laughing, not knowing why.

"What's so funny?" he asked, a crooked and confused grin spreading on his face.

"This is all just so...ridiculous," you laughed. Jake joined in your laughter and his wings disappeared.

You closed the door to your side of the truck as you got out, grateful to see your house again.

Slowly you made your way to the driver's side.

Jake rolled down his window.

"What do ya need, darlin'?"

You leaned your head through his window and pressed your lips against his. After a moment you blushed deeply and pulled away.

"That's for getting me home safely," you tried to justify yourself hurriedly. Jake looked positively shocked and confused, a blush touching his own cheeks. You ran a hand through his thick black hair and smiled.

You then withdrew your hand and cleared your throat.

"Don't think this is the last you'll hear of me," you said sternly. Jake put a hand to his lips and slowly shook his head, still looking dazed. "I'll expect you to visit me regularly."

He nodded and the smallest and most adorable grin spread on his face.

"...Good." you said and turned to leave before you felt him pull your arm and lean his head out his window to kiss you.

"See ya, sugah." he grinned widely as he pulled away and started up his truck. This time you stood there, looking dazed and watched him leave, knowing that you'd be seeing your Southern Angel again very soon.


End file.
